Runescape: Seraph's Beginning
by Seraph Azera
Summary: Seraph is teleported to the world of Runescape and is now trying to become a great warrior but it's not as easy as he thinks! The story of a young boy on a journey to become a great warrior. My first story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so it probably sucks. **

**Note: This story is made up and the people aren't real.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even a cardboard box.**

I looked around myself as I was teleported to the courtyard of what was Lumbridge castle by the nice wizard of Tutorial Island. _What do I do know?_, I asked myself as I began walking out the front gates of the courtyard with my bronze short sword in my hand and by wooden shield on my back. I had long silver hair that came down to my shoulders, long black baggy pants, and a black shirt and shoulder and wrist guards.

I heard people around yelling "n00b" or stuff like "d00d g1v3 me 411 y0ur stuff 0r 3l5e I'll r3p0rt j00!"

I was really confused. What in the name of Guthix was a noob? And what weird kind of language were they talking about?

I walked across a bridge and I noticed some people fighting some ugly green goblins so that I should as well. I gripped my sword tightly and charged at one of them but I missed and fell. People around me burst out laughing. I ignored them and brushed myself off. The goblin swiped at me with its claws but I was able to block it with my shield. Then I stabbed right through its stomach. The goblin left some bones, witch I buried and some goblin armour. I tried to put the armour on but it wouldn't fit.

After I had killed several more goblins I was extremely tired so I rested under a huge oak tree. It'll be impossible to become a great warrior if I can't even handle a few measly goblins. I was still overwhelmed by the world I was now in. Tutorial Island was so much simpler and the people there were actually nice unlike the people here. I haven't met a single nice person so far and I never think I will.

I got up and walked up to a gate that was guarded by several guards with tanned skin. They wore steel helmets and wielded halberds. I wanted to pass the gate but the guards said that I had to pay a fee of 10 gold. I looked in the pack and I was broke. B-R-O-K-E.

I saw a sign that pointed north towards a place called Varrock so I began walking in that direction.

I was almost within the gates of the huge city of walk I assumed was Varrock. _Wow this place is huge. Maybe I'll find someone here who can help me._ Suddenly a ball of magic shot at me and I fell to the ground. _Ouch! What kind of mean person would attack others?_

A dark wizard shot another fireball at me and I began running in circles shouting "AHH HELP ME SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

People snickered as ran around like an idiot. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and was planted on the back of the dark mage. I looked to see who had saved my life. It was a tall man. He had short messy brown hair and he wore green dragon hide. He wielded a large bow.

"Wow, thanks for saving my life! By the way, my name is Seraph." I exclaimed.

"It was no problem. And it's nice to meet you, my name is Trey. Are you new here?" he replied.

"Yeah, this place is REALLY confusing." I sighed.

"Well I can't help you that much right now because I'm busy but here's some money to start you off and maybe I can help you later." Trey said.

CHA-CHING! Trey handed me 5k. "Wow thanks!"

"See yah later" Trey shouted as he walked away.

I walked into Varrock. It was a huge bustling town. I walked to the town square. There were a huge group of people there. And when I saw huge I mean HUGE. What looked like hundreds of people maybe even thousands were shouting stuff like "Selling phats!"

Or buying full rune 200k and other stuff like that.

I walked a building with a building that had a sign that said "CLOTHING SHOP" in huge letters. I walked in and looked at the things I could buy. I noticed a crimson red cape and it was only 8 gold! I grabbed the cape and took it the to the woman at the counter and gave her the money. I put on the cape and looked at myself in a mirror. _I look pretty cool _I thought to myself as grinned. I walked out the door and I bumped into someone and I fell down on the ground. I looked up to see a group of people wearing black cloaks.

**Well I hoped you like it even though I thought it was pretty bad **

**Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've finally decided to write another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

I brushed my self off and stood up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you all right?"

The cloaked man that I had bumped into stared at me as he drew his sword. It was a sharp red blade with fresh blade still on the tip. "Watch where you're going you little punk!"

I slowly began to back away. "Look I said I was sorry, I don't want any trouble."

"I'll spare your pathetic life this time, but if I ever see your face again you'll be the next to taste my blade." Exclaimed the man as he slowly sheathed his blade.

"O-o-k" I stuttered in fear as I quickly ran past him. As I passed him I took a glance at his face but all I could see was two demonic red eyes within the darkness of his hood. _Phew that guy was waaay scary_ I thought to myself as I wandered around town some more. I decided to walk north and soon to my surprise I saw a desolate and barren waste land in front of me. Dead trees and bones both fresh and rotten were scattered everywhere. I heard clashing noises somewhere up ahead. I ran up to the top of a hill to see what the commotion was. I was shocked by what I saw; numerous people were fighting with each other and bloody bodies lay across the field.

"Horrible place isn't it?" A voice from behind me said.

I jumped and turned around quickly. It was that man that had saved me from the dark wizard earlier. "Oh it's you." I said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were one of these cloaked men I had bumped into previously. "Trey right?"

"Yeah. What was your name again? I believe it was Seraph?" Trey said as he looked to the battlefield. "And cloaked men you say?"

"Yeah I bumped into one of them, it was scary I thought that guy was going to kill me! And another weird thing is that they have freaky glowing red eyes!" I explained

"I see… Well you should steer clear of them. Rumors have been going around that several cloaked people have been spotted around the areas where murders have taken place. The guards are suspecting that they're the ones committing these heinous acts.

"Well I'll try to be careful." I replied "Trey what is this place anyways?"

"This… this is the wilderness." Trey answered as he shook his head "It's a dreadful place where people do battle. "This is one of the only places where fighting to the death is legal. I wish the King would just close off this place…"

"Yeah me too…" I said

"Come. We should leave, it's not safe here." Trey exclaimed as he turned around and began walking back to Varrock."

I followed him back to the city. Soon we arrived at the Blue Moon Inn. I walked inside behind Trey; I looked around and saw some people drinking excessively. Others were shouting, yelling and fighting.

"Two bowls of soup and some slices of slices of meat pie please" Trey said to the bartender as he passed him 30 gold coins.

We both sat down at a nearby table waiting for our food to arrive.

"So what brought you to Runescape?" Trey asked

"Well I want to become a great warrior that will be known through all the lands!" I shouted.

Trey responded with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Well I've heard many people say the same things that you've said but yet none of them have ever succeeded. Hmm, but I have a feeling about you. You just may be the one that will succeed."

The bartender walked to our table carrying the food we had ordered. Trey passed over a piece of pie and a bowl of soup to me. I quickly began to scarf down the food.

"Very hungry I see." Trey laughed as he took a bite out of his pie.

Soon we finished our food and Trey suggested that I should train on some skills. We decided to work on my fighting skills.

"I think we should work on sparring a bit before you take on some monsters." Trey explained

"Sure" I replied. _I hope he goes easy on me…_

"Ok I'll let you make the first move."

I drew my wooden sword and charged at him. I slashed horizontally at his chest but he simply blocked the attack with ease and pushed me back and I fell to the ground. Then he stabbed downwards at me but luckily I was able to roll aside. I got up and I swung my sword at him repeatedly but he just sidestepped every attack I launched at him. He somersaulted over my head and knocked me to the ground. I was already out of breath after one round.

"Come now, you need to train a lot more." Trey exclaimed as he helped me up.

Soon after several more rounds of getting trounced repeatedly, the sun set and the moon began to rise.

"Well that's enough for today. Meet here tomorrow at 10 am!" shouted Trey

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I replied. _I'm soooo tired. Even though I keep on losing I think I'm improving! _I thought as I walked to the Blue Moon Inn. "I'd like to rent a room for tonight please." I told the bartender.

"That'll be 100 gold please" He replied.

I gave him 100 gold coins. He passed me a rusty brass key. I put the key in my pocket as I walked up the stairs. I inserted the key into the keyhole of room number 3. I walked into the room. It was fairly small and contained only a small bed and a wooden drawer beside it. There was window view of the area in front of the Inn. I lay down on the bed and I sighed as I looked out at the shining moon in the sky and slowly dozed off.

**I'll try and update as soon as I can. Also, I'm not taking any characters right now, but I will be later on.**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and review please!**


End file.
